The invention relates to a method for the regeneration of a particle filter and to an internal combustion engine having a particle filter for carrying out the method.
An exhaust-gas purification device of a diesel engine generally comprises a particle filter in which soot particles which are formed during the combustion of the fuel and which are contained in the exhaust-gas flow are prevented from passing into the environment. With progressive operating duration, the particle filter becomes ever more heavily laden with soot particles, and must be regenerated in order to maintain its effectiveness. For this purpose, regeneration phases are provided, within which the soot particles are burned off. Conventionally, for this purpose, fuel is supplied to the exhaust-gas flow upstream of a diesel oxidation catalytic converter that is provided, such that a reaction occurs in the diesel oxidation catalytic converter, resulting in a temperature increase of the exhaust-gas flow. The hot exhaust-gas flow whose temperature has been increased then causes the burn-off of the soot particles in the particle filter.
The burn-off of the soot particles is dependent on the reactivity of the soot particles deposited in the particle filter, such that correspondingly higher or lower exhaust-gas temperatures can be used for the burn-off of the soot particles. The frequency of the regeneration intervals may also be defined as a function of the soot amount and the soot condition of the soot particles deposited in the particle filter.
DE 10 2005 046 830 A1 discloses a method for the operation of an internal combustion engine with a particle filter, in which method the fuel combustion in the internal combustion engine is manipulated such that incompletely graphitized soot particles are deposited in the particle filter. By means of an increase in temperature of the exhaust-gas flow, said soot particles can then be ignited in order to initiate a regeneration phase.